


A Satisfying Encounter

by JFACHardyzRKO



Series: Sex Practices [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, D/s relationship, Dom!Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, PWP, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFACHardyzRKO/pseuds/JFACHardyzRKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally relieves Stiles of his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Satisfying Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy! By popular demand, A SEQUEL! I'm so happy I finally got this done for y'all. You don't have to have read A Slight Indiscretion to understand this but you should anyway. =D
> 
> This is not nearly as kinky as it should be, feelings jumped into the plot and just...I hate that I can never write just porn.
> 
> I don't have a beta so this is all me. (If anyone is interested in being my beta, message me on Tumblr, at cultofwerewolves.)
> 
> I'm using this series to practice writing smut. I'm terrible at it so I figure if I practice writing some PWPs, maybe I'll get better. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Finally, after the longest two weeks of his life, Stiles was going to Derek's loft to be officially relieved of his punishment. Two weeks of not being able to come. Of having to wear the cock cage all the time. Of being forced to sit through Derek masturbating without being able to touch. It was all torture of the sweetest kind.

While Stiles hated not being allowed to come, he loved being obedient. He loved showing Derek that he could be good and follow directions. A twinge of pride swelled in his chest every time he resisted the urge to get off. Every time he put the chastity device on and went out to dinner with Lydia and Allison. Or when he wore it when he was having drinks with Scott at their favorite bar. Just knowing that he was following the rules made him the happiest guy on Earth. 

But, a punishment was still a punishment and trust, Stiles felt it. Every time he went to Derek's loft Derek would strip him down, remove the cage, gently message the pale skin and then take him to the shower. There, Derek really had his fun. He'd wash Stiles from head to toe, always saving his groin and ass for last. When he was finished with the rest of him, he'd turn his attention to those more sensitive regions. 

Sometimes he would simply wash them and then get out of the shower. But other times, he would tease Stiles. Finger him until he couldn't form coherent words or stroke him until he was on the edge of release, and then just let go. Stiles couldn't count the number of times he had been on the verge of orgasm in the last two weeks just to have them ripped away from him at the last second. And while he always internally cursed Derek and hated him for it, he also relished those times. Derek always seemed so pleased that Stiles resisted the urge to come. He always smiled so wide when he saw Stiles wearing the cock cage. He always looked so overwhelmingly proud that Stiles was doing as he was told and that made Stiles feel like he accomplished something. Like he finally knew his purpose in the world; pleasing Derek. And that, that meant that even though Stiles would prefer to never have to relive those two weeks again, he would never trade them for the world either.

Knocking on the loft door and waiting to be permitted inside, Stiles felt his anticipation growing. His cock tried valiantly to harden, only to be stopped midway by his cage. It was frustrating, to say the least, but all worth it in the end when Derek opened the door wearing nothing but low riding sweatpants and a smile.

"Hey Stiles, come on in," Derek said with total nonchalance. Like he wasn't planning on totally devouring Stiles and making him fall apart piece by piece.

Stiles shifted on his feet, trying to be slightly discreet about adjusting his dick and the cage before he made his way past Derek and into the loft. His heart rate spiked as he heard the door being pulled closed and the lock put in place. Adrenalin flooded his body when he heard Derek's faint footsteps inching closer behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin as Derek circled his arms around his waist.

Pressing his lips to the shell of Stiles' ear, Derek whispered, "Are you excited, Stiles?" 

He traced the outline of Stiles' ear before grabbing the lobe between his teeth and biting delicately, then smirked at the skip in his boyfriend's heartbeat. "Are you going to be a good boy for me? Hmm? Are you going to let me have my way with you? Make you fall to pieces underneath me?"

"Mmm yessss," Stiles groaned, partly from anticipation and partly because his dick was painfully trying to harden further than his cock cage allowed.

Derek yanked Stiles flush against his chest and said, "Yes, what?"

"Sir. Yes sirrrr," Stiles moaned out as Derek began sucking and biting every part of his neck the man could reach. 

"Good boy, I love to hear your sweet moans," Derek praised as he moved away from Stiles and started towards the bathroom. "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

Groaning in frustration, Stiles begrudgingly followed Derek into the bathroom. It was moderately difficult to walk, what with his straining half erection, but he managed it.

"Strip," Derek ordered while turning on the shower and setting the temperature just right. His sweatpants hung perfectly on hips, outlining his ass whenever he bent over to turn the hot water on. It made Stiles want to skip the foreplay and get straight to the sex. He obliged, however, and was naked, save his cage, by the time Derek turned to face him.

With a devious smile on his face, Derek pulled a key out of a drawer and knelt in front of Stiles. "Do you want me to take this off, baby," he asked, gesturing to the cock cage.

Nodding furiously, Stiles answered, "Yes sir, please. Please sir?"

"Hmm I suppose," Derek mused as he unlocked the device. "Are you going to listen this time? Make me proud?"

Stiles simply nodded.

"You have express permission to speak at any point in time tonight. I want to hear baby."

"Yesss, yes sir. I promise. I promise I'll do good."

After the cage was carefully removed, Stiles barely had time to sigh in relief before his entire groin felt like it was fire. He nearly doubled over in a weird mix of agony and searing pleasure because _of course_ Derek was going to prolong this.

He had his hands gripped firmly onto Stiles' pert ass while he worked his mouth around Stiles' dick and balls, never really touching the ever growing erection.

It took all of Stiles' self control to resist thrusting into Derek's face, looking for any sort of friction to soothe his aching cock. Instead, he flexed his ass and buried his fingers in Derek's soft, jet black hair, enjoying the illusion of control.

"Enjoying this, babe," Derek asked from his position between Stiles' legs.

"Yes sir. I haven't come in two weeks, I want to so bad," the younger man answered in between sharp intakes of breath.

"I know you do. And if you're good, I promise to let you come tonight. But only after I'm done with you," Derek said, and then his mouth was on Stiles' cock and _sucking_.

"Ohh, mmmm. It's torture, sir."

"Of the best kind," Derek replied before going back to giving Stiles the most intense blowjob of his life.

He wasn't sure how Derek expected him to hold back. The sensation, the heat, the wait was all overwhelming and Stiles told Derek as much when he really didn't think he could hold off any longer.

Derek, not wanting it to be over before it even started, let off with a soft _pop_ and smiled up at Stiles; his eyes, dark with lust, gazing up at him through thick lashes. "In the shower," he directed after a moment.

Stiles moved on shaky legs, stepping into the shower to find it at the perfect temperature. Derek wasn't far behind him, having undressed, he stepped into the hot spray, blocking it from hitting Stiles.

"Ya know," Derek said as he lathered his own hair, "this punishment was tough for me, too. Not being able to have those sweet lips around my cock or your long fingers in my ass, I missed it."

"I could do that now, sir?"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. How about you get on your knees and remind me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do."

"Yes sir," Stiles said even as he was already on his way down. Laying his washcloth on the shower floor, Stiles knelt on it to avoid slipping and went to work.

As soon as Derek's cock hit his tongue, Stiles felt like he was in heaven. The taste of Derek, his slight muskiness combined with the bitter saltiness of his precome had Stiles' head reeling. He ran his tongue over the prominent vein on the underside of Derek's dick and smirked around it when he felt the cock in his mouth twitch. Stiles, for all his shortcomings, knew how to get Derek off in a matter of minutes if necessary. He wanted to get Derek so worked up that he would skip the teasing and just fuck him --and if the way Derek's posture changed was any indication, he'd soon have his wish.

Derek, usually calm in their scenes, was panting above Stiles, his upper body doubled over as far as it could go with Stiles still sucking his dick. Forgetting that Derek kept a special lube in the bathroom, made specifically for shower sex, Stiles took Derek's change in posture as a win, figuring Derek would try to hold out for perhaps a minute or two longer before demanding they go to the bedroom. What he didn't anticipate, however, was the slick finger that slowly started making it's way into his hole. He nearly choked on Derek's cock, surprise and arousal flooding through him at the added sensation. 

"D-Derek, sir. More, I need more. Pleeeease."

"I only keep fingering you, baby, if you keep sucking me. You need to work for what you want."

"Ye-yes sir," Stiles stammered out before returning his mouth to Derek's erection.

"But Stiles," Derek said as he continued to prep the younger man, "if you make me come before I have the chance to be inside your beautiful ass, I won't fuck you tonight. I won't be the one to make you come. You'll have to sit in the corner like the bad boy you are; fucking up into your own fist, wishing it was me, that I was touching you, getting you off."

Stiles mumbled something unintelligible around Derek's cock and ground his ass back onto the two fingers Derek had inside of him. _Of course_ Derek knew his plan. His dom knew everything about him; how his mind worked, how to please him, how to make him happy. It shouldn't have been a surprise that he knew what Stiles was trying to do.

After debating for a minute about whether or not tasting Derek was worth having to jack himself off, Stiles decided that no, it wasn't. Because Derek didn't always fuck him. Sometimes it would be days, a week even, between the times that he would and Stiles wasn't about to take the chance on that happening tonight. If Derek said he'd have sex with him, Stiles was damn sure gonna take him up on the offer.

Running his free hand up and down Stiles' back, Derek asked, "So, baby, what will it be?"

"I want you to fuck me, sir," Stiles said after he pulled off of Derek and caught his breath.

"Alright. In that case, I think we should get you cleaned up and then get out of here, don't you?"

"Y-yes. Yes sir."

After washing both himself and Stiles, Derek put the lube back in its place, then stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he instructed Stiles to turn off the water and step out as well. As soon as he did he was enveloped in the plush towel, being thoroughly dried off from head to toe by his boyfriend. It wasn't until Derek reached his groin that Stiles realized just how hard he was. His dick was pointedly laying flush against his stomach, a deep red with a slight purpleish hint to it. Derek, always one to seize opportunities, gently teased the soft fabric of the towel over Stiles' dick, sending spikes of want through his whole body.

"D-Der....sirrrrrr."

"Mmm Stiles. You look so good like this baby. If I didn't want you so bad," Derek whispered just loud enough for Stiles to hear, "I'd spend all night teasing those sounds out of you."

"Mmm sir."

"You want that, Stiles," Derek asked as he got up and dried himself off.

"Yes sir. B-but...."

"You have permission to speak your mind tonight - within reason of course. Tell me what you were going to say." The tone of Derek's voice was one that had goosebumps running down Stiles' spine. It was low, as it always was when Derek wanted to sound authoritative, but also so sweet and genuine. Stiles would have felt terrible if he hadn't done as Derek directed.

"I- I just really want you to fuck me tonight, sir. Please."

Derek smiled. "Make your way to the bedroom. Pull the blankets back and lie face up in the middle of the bed."

Stiles rushed off to do what he was told, his dick slapping on his stomach with each hurried step. The faint sting of it left him flushed and needy. Derek wasn't really into pain play, which Stiles completely respected. He was sure it was because of his time with Kate, and Stiles would never ask Derek to so something that could trigger painful memories. So, Stiles usually left that element to his solo masturbation sessions, when Derek would give him permission to get himself off, of course.

After Stiles did what as he was told, Derek entered the room and just stood there. Stiles could feel his heated gaze on him, running from his head to his toes and was tempted to ask him to get on with it. But he figured he'd use his freedom of speech wisely, remembering the last time he had run his mouth and defied Derek. 

"You look so good. Such a good boy, Stiles. All mine." 

"Yes sir. All yours. Always just yours," Stiles responded sincerely.

Without further ado, Derek made his way over the bed. He grabbed the lube and a condom from the dresser and sat on his heels between Stiles' bent knees. 

Derek ran his hands over Stiles' hips, his thighs, ghosting his fingers over his perineum before leaning over and kissing the younger man. 

The kiss was slow, sensual, with Derek's hands cupping Stiles' face and Stiles' around Derek's neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Stiles mindlessly thrust his hips up to meet Derek's, looking for something to soothe his pulsing hard on.

Derek pulled back, looking vaguely disappointed. "Stiles, you know better than to try stuff like that."

Stiles nodded. "I know. I know sir I just- I just _need_ you. Please?"

"Perhaps, since you asked so nicely."

"Thank you sir. Thank you. I can't wait for you to fuck me."

Derek sat back on his heels between Stiles' legs and smiled. "Hmmm I don't think I'm going to fuck you tonight. I-"

"What!? No! No no no no sir. Please, please you _have to_. I'll be good. I promise sir please. Please!" By the time Stiles said the last 'please' it was more of a broken sob than a real word. He was shaking all over, his body thrumming with pent up energy and arousal.

"Stiles," Derek growled, "do you remember why you were punished two weeks ago?"

"F-for being bad."

"I'm going to need more than that, Stiles."

"For...for defying you. Arguing," Stiles trembled out.

"Exactly. When I say something, you _do not_ argue. I understand that you have needs. You need to understand that I know how to fulfill them. Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes, of course."

"Then trust me to know what you need and how to give it to you."

"I do. I do, sir. I just...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sir. I don't wanna be bad. I wanna be a good boy for you but I...I don't know how. I'm so bad, sir. I don't know why you keep me..."

 _That_ made Derek's confidence waver. In the three years that they had been dating, Stiles never once questioned why Derek wanted to be with him. And since they had been doing scenes, Stiles was always so confident, always knowing what he wanted and conveying that to Derek. 

"Hey, Stiles, open your eyes, baby. Look at me."

Stiles did as he was told, not wanting to further upset Derek and get punished more than he was no doubt already going to be.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"No, no more of that. I'm Derek now. This is you and I having a conversation."

"Yeah. Yes Derek, I know you love me."

"If you don't want to do this anym-"

"No, Derek! I do, I do! I loooove playing with you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I...I'm never good. And I try _so hard_ to be. But I can't. I have no filter sometimes and what I think just comes out and afterwards, I know it was wrong to say. And now, now you have to punish me again and I...I don't know. I just want you..."

"Stiles," Derek sighed as he moved to hold his boyfriend close, "you're wrong. You're _so_ good. And I can overlook small indiscretions sometimes. I'm not going to punish you tonight, you've done that well enough on your own."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah, no buts."

Stiles gave a sly smiled. "Not even mine?"

"I don't know. I think we've done enough tonight."

Derek felt Stiles' whole body sag at that. His shoulders slumped and his head lulled onto Derek's shoulder.

"Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah...but you already said you weren't gonna fuck me so..."

"Well," Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head, "if you had let me finish earlier... I was going to tell you that instead of fucking you, I was going to make love to you."

Stiles lifted his head from Derek's shoulder. "Wh-what?! Really? That's so cheesy."

"Mhm. I couldn't possibly pass up an opportunity to be inside you. Especially after this long. But-"

"Ah ah ah. No buts," Stiles said as he climbed into Derek's lap to straddle him.

And that's precisely what Derek wanted. He wanted _his_ Stiles. Loud mouth and all.

"If you insist," Derek said before claiming Stiles' mouth with his own.

Stiles' hands found purchase in Derek's hair as Derek's found their way down to Stiles' ass. They had both long since gone soft, but neither man had any worries about that being a problem. Especially not with Derek's, now slick two fingers, pressing into Stiles' entrance, eliciting a moan from the younger man that had Derek groaning in reply.

Derek didn't take long to prep Stiles, mainly because he didn't need much and because they both had molten desire running through them.

He flipped them, so that Stiles was laying on his back underneath Derek. Derek sat back on his heels again, eyes roaming over his lover's perfect body, before he unwrapped the condom and rolled it on. 

Stiles laid still beneath him, chest heaving and dick hard again laying on his flat stomach.

"I love you, Stiles," Derek said gently. 

"Love you more. Now come on! On with the sex, lover boy."

Chuckling, Derek poured lube onto his dick.

Lining himself up, he sank slowly into the tight warmth of Stiles' hole, relishing the tiny gasps and moans as Stiles got used to intrusion.

Once he was as far inside of his boyfriend as possible, Derek leaned down over Stiles, draping himself over the gasping man.

Derek kissed and nipped Stiles' exposed neck, slowly thrusting in and out of Stiles' hole. He knew the angle didn't do much for Stiles' prostate, but Derek wanted to go slow. To worship Stiles and show him just how damn loved he really was. Plus, Derek's abs rubbed Stiles' dick every time he pulled back and snapped his hips forward, so Derek didn't hear Stiles complaining. 

Soon though, after the languid rolls of Derek's hips and his wandering hands and mouth became too much and not enough at the same time, Stiles started to get vocal again. 

"Derek, Derek please! Oh god, you're so close. Just...Derek oh my god...I need...just..." His hands were fisted in the sheet by his hips that were trying valiantly to thrust up and change Derek's angle just a little bit. Every drag of Derek's cock inside of him was so close to his prostate, just a small adjustment and --

" _Oh god yesssss!_ Derek, fuck," Stiles gasped out as Derek _finally_ hit that sweet spot inside of him. His hole clenched around Derek's cock making the slow drag of it burn perfectly through him.

"Stiles," Derek panted as he connected his lips to Stiles'. The kiss was hard, almost all tongue as both men felt the heat of the moment overtake them. 

Derek's pace quickened, using his supernatural strength to sit back and pull Stiles up so the younger man was straddling his thighs.

Nonsense was spilling out of Stiles' mouth then, each thrust of Derek's cock hitting his prostate dead on. His back arched, sending his stomach and chest into Derek's toned frame.

Derek leaned down and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth, biting the soft skin around the edges.

Stiles groaned, his whole body instantly hypersensitive as his orgasm shook through him. Come splattered both of their chests as Stiles dug his nails into Derek's shoulders and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck.

The rhythmic clenching of Stiles' body quickly became too much for Derek to take and in a matter of minutes he was coming inside of the condom, muscles coiled tight and breaths shallow.

Collapsing back onto the bed in a confusing mess of limbs, Derek and Stiles took a few moments to calm down before Stiles, of course, broke the silence.

"Der?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that was the best sex we've ever had."

Chuckling, Derek turned to look at Stiles. "Yeah? Just wait until our delivery gets here."

"Huh? What delivery? Of what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome! I LOVE making my writing better so please feel free to tell me what you think.  
> Like I said, I'm practicing my smut writing so, this is kinda...meh.  
>  
> 
> As always, find me on Tumblr at cultofwerewolves.


End file.
